Kai&Bysto
by ChibiNoel
Summary: Kai een meisje dat niet tegen de warmte kan,vecht met een houten stok gevuld met Kairoseki ofwel zeestenen.Haar schildpad Bystro is een speciaal geval. Zijn schild is zeer licht waardoor hij in het water drijft en niet naar beneden kan zwemmen. Maar kan hierdoor heel snel rennen op het land. Allebei verstoten door hun eigen groep beginnen ze samen een reis.
1. Intro

**Intro**

Het hoogste punt van het eiland is een gigantische eikenboom, dat zich in het midden van het bos bevind. Vanaf hier kun je de zee en het dorp zien. In de boom is er een boomhut gebouwd met als enige inwoner een meisje met rood haar en een schildpad.  
Ze kijkt naar het dorp en zucht.  
Ze denkt aan de tijd toen ze nog bij de mensen hoorde,voordat ze een buitenstaander werd. Ze realiseert zich dat ze er nooit bij hoorde.  
Haar ouders werkte als mariniers dus waren ze er nooit voor haar,maar ze kreeg wel brieven over hun avonturen. Ze hoopte via de brieven dat ze haar kwamen halen,dat ze haar werkelijk miste. Dat er echt iemand om haar gaf.  
Wat was ze toen naïef.

De schildpad geeft met zijn hoofd een kleine tik tegen haar been en knikt naar haar. Ze doet haar haar cape aan en pakt haar wapen. Een simpele houten staf dat iets langer is dan zijzelf.  
Ze slaagt ermee op de grond.  
"Het is genoeg geweest met wachten en niets doen! Het is gedaan met het vertrouwen in het niets! 18 jaar lang heb ik hier op dit eiland geleefd en ik heb nog niets bereikt!"  
Ze sluit haar ogen, denkt na: _" Vaarwel verleden..."_  
"Bystro,ik ben er klaar voor!"

Haar naam is Kokai,maar wordt liever Kai genoemd. Wat er in haar verleden is gebeurd heeft haar gemaakt tot wie ze nu is. Niet meer het hopeloos meisje van toen ,nee.  
Ze is nu sterker,koppiger en wijzer geworden.

Ze is nu een _vechter_.

_**Wordt vervolgd**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Vaarwel**_

Kai was nooit echt een prater geweest ,maar wat ze zei moest er gewoon uit. Er zat zoveel verborgen in haar,maar wat ze ook probeerde achter te houden voor Bystro ,hij kwam er altijd achter. Ze begrijpen elkaar. Dieren kunnen niet praten maar Kai hoort hem praten. Zij weet wat hij bedoelt door gewoon naar hem te kijken. Zij weet niet hoe het komt, maar hij is de eerste waar ze echt een band mee heeft.  
Bystro komt beneden met de ingebouwde _'lift'_dat Kai heeft gemaakt. Maar Kai springt van de boomhut naar beneden. Haar rode korte haren en haar cape waaien naar achter vanwege de snelheid en wanneer ze eigenlijk ter pletter zou vallen houdt ze zich vast aan een tak en maakt ze een salto.  
Ze kijkt naar boven en ziet dat de zon bijna door de bladeren heen schijnen. Ze kijkt teleurstellend.  
"Wat een prachtige dag..." Zegt ze sarcastisch: "Ik dacht echt dat het kouder zou worden."  
Ze doet haar kap aan en ziet alle dieren die in het bos wonen en waarmee ze 8 jaar mee heeft geleefd ,voor haar staan.  
De eekhoorns, vogels, egels ,vossen,zwijntjes,uilen ,enzovoort zijn er om afscheid te nemen.  
1 van de eekhoorns geeft zelfs een eikel aan haar dat hij juist uit zijn mond heeft gehaald. Na al die tijd is ze het nog steeds niet gewoon en probeert te glimlachen.  
Het doet haar denken aan vroeger,wanneer ze voor het eerst hier in het bos kwam. Ze werd toen aangevallen door de eekhoorn die met eikeltjes naar haar gooide. Al goed ontmoete ze Bystro later.  
De vogels tjilpen en Kai luistert aandachtig  
"Jaa...Weet ik." Zegt ze: " Maak je maar geen zorgen!Ik ben nu sterker geworden. Niemand zal me iets kunnen aandoen. En met Bystro aan mijn zijde al zeker niet!" zegt ze vastberaden.  
De dieren in het bos maken samen dan zoveel lawaai , dat het dorp waar Kai vroeger leefde het zelf hoorde. De mensen in het dorp beginnen zelfs ongerust te worden.

Kai en Bystro staan aan het strand ,klaar om te vertrekken.  
Kai draagt een bruine cape met haar kap op dat haar haren en haar voorhoofd verbergt. Onder haar cape draagt ze een wit topje zonder bandjes en een bruine short. Aan de zijkant van haar short is er een stukje dat met een veter is vastgebonden en zo een kruis vormt. Ze draagt bruine korte laarzen.  
Bystro is vrij groot. De vorm,patroon en kleur van zijn schild kun je vergelijken met een Aldabra-landschildpad en heeft een diameter van 1meter 60. Alleen is Bystro afkomstig van de Grand Line. Hij heeft iets langere poten en kan in het water leven. Dus hij kan zowel in land en water leven.

" Hoelang heb je al niet gezwommen?" vraagt Kai aan Bystro  
Bystro glimlacht.  
" Haa zo... Kun je het aan?"  
Bystro knikt  
"Oké dan."  
Kai gaat op zijn schild zitten. Bystro stapt in het water en begint te zwemmen. In het bos hoort ze dieren nog.  
_"BEDANKT VOOR ALLES! TOT ZIENS!"_ Roept ze terug.  
Bystro blijft zwemmen  
" Natuurlijk ga ik ze missen." En kijkt naar Bystro.  
"Ow...Dat bedoel je dus..." Ze kijkt naar de horizon: "Nee,ze hebben me alleen slechte herinneringen nagelaten...*Zucht*Maar zeg ,voor iemand die niet naar beneden kan zwemmen kun je nogal goed zwemmen,hihihi. Jij weet toch dat je de beste schildpad bent?Ook al kun je alleen drijven."  
Bystro knikt.  
"Dan is het goed." Zegt ze glimlachend: "En naar waar gaan we naartoe?"  
Bystro: "..."  
" Wat er is er dan daar?"  
Bystro: "..."  
"Ben benieuwd"

**Wordt vervolgd**

* * *

En wat vonden jullie ervan?  
Ik weet het ,een beetje droog. Maar ik probeer mijn best te doen^_^  
Laat me iets weten ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**_Golven_**

Kai en Bystro stellen hier op de zee als een kleine bruine stip voor. Bystro is al 2 uren lang aan het zwemmen. Ze hebben geluk gehad dat ze niet werden aangevallen door zeemonsters.  
Kai ligt op haar buik op de schild van Bystro.  
Kai: "Ga je ons brengen naar plaatsen waar je al geweest bent?"  
Bystro: "..."  
Kai: "Nee? Naar waar dan wel?Zijn we er al bijna?"  
Bystro: "..."  
Kai: "Wat bedoel je met 'weet ik niet'?"  
Bystro: "..."  
Kai: Wat?! Je gaat me nu toch niet zeggen dat we nu **verdwaald** zijn?!"  
Bystro kijkt wat geirriteerd: "..."  
Kai gaat recht zitten en kijkt verbaasd naar Bystro: "Instinct?! Instinct?! Wij zijn dus verdwaald?"  
Ze maken er een discussie van totdat Kai een druppel opmerkt. Ze kijkt naar boven en ziet dat de wolken donker worden. Bystro merkt ook op dat het water onrustig wordt. Hij kijkt bang.  
"Regen? YES,eindelijk! Ik ben de zon al beu."  
Bystro kijkt nog steeds bang en begint te zwemmen.  
"Hey, doe eens rustig." Zegt Kai  
Bystro zegt iets tegen haar.  
"Wat,nee. Dit is maar een kleine wolk . Dat stelt...niets... voor..."  
Kai kijkt naar boven en ziet dat de kleine regenwolk steeds veel groter wordt. Ze ziet geen plek meer waar je de blauwe heldere hemel kunt zien. De golven worden steeds maar groter en wilder. Bystro probeert te ontsnappen en Kai in veiligheid te brengen, maar daar zijn ze te laat voor. Ze kijken naar een gigantische golf dat naar hen afkomt. Het duwt ze het water in waardoor Kai van het schild verdwijnt. Kai komt weer boven water ,maar kan heel even ademhalen voordat ze weer door een ander golf weer wordt weggespoeld. Bystro probeert nog naar Kai te zwemmen,maar de golven houdt hen steeds apart.  
Het laatste wat Kai zich nog kan herinneren zijn de geluiden van donder en bliksem en het gespetter van water.

2 jongens rennen op het strand. De jongen met een helm op wijst naar een meisje dat op het zand ligt.  
"Kijk daar ligt ze. Ik zei je het toch. Is ze dood?"

"Haal dan iemand. Waarom haal jij me dan?Zie ik er soms uit als een dokter?"  
"Zou ze een piraat zijn?"  
"Luister je wel?!"  
"Hmm...Nee,welke piraat heeft een stok als wapen."  
De jongen pakt de stok dat ze nog steeds vast heeft. Maar hoe hard hij ook trekt ,hij krijgt het niet van haar los.  
"Kom,help me dan."  
"Nee,laten we iemand halen"  
Kai begint te bewegen en zweet zeer hard  
"_Whaaa!_":roepen de jongens.  
"Ze leeft nog!" zegt de jongen met de wilde kapsel.  
"Wat doe je toch?! Ga iemand halen!"  
"Maar dat zei ik al...Weet je ,laat ga al."  
Kai wordt naar een huis gebracht voor ze bij komt ziet ze dat een klein meisje naar haar staat te kijken.  
"Mama,ze is wakker!"  
Kai staat meteen op en gaat in gevechtshouding staan.  
" Lala,brul niet hebben een gast hier." Zegt een vrouw,maar wanneer ze Kai ziet ,kijkt ze een beetje bang.  
"Kom naar mama,Lala. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn,wij zijn hier om je te helpen."  
Kai wijst nog steeds met haar staf naar de vrouw en kind. Ze observeert haar omgeving en ziet dat er een raam open staat. Ze kijkt bedreigend naar de vrouw en ren naar de raam toe. Ze neemt nog 1 laatste blik naar hen en verdwijnt zonder iets te zeggen.  
"Waar ben ik?Waar is Bystro?" denk ze.  
Ze blijft rennen en botst tegen voorwerpen aan. Totdat ze terug aan het strand is. Ze begint warm te krijgen en doet haar kap op.  
Ze kijkt rond,maar ziet geen enkel teken van Bystro.  
_"BYSTRO,BYSTROO,BYSTROOO! WAAR BEN JE?!"_  
"Ik kan je misschien helpen?"  
Kai draait zich meteen om en ziet een kleine jongen. Het enige wat ze doet is hem bedreigend te bekijken.  
"Je schildpad is hier op het eiland. Hij was er voordat je meegenomen werd. Maar bergrovers hebben hem meegenomen. Ik kan je ernaartoe leiden"  
Kai kijkt kwaad: " _EN WAAROM HIELP JE HEM NIET!_ En waarom zou ik een kleine etterbak als jou vertrouwen?"  
De jongen krijgt een grijns op zijn gezicht: "Omdat ik ook iets nodig heb.  
"Wat dan?"  
"Vervoer"  
"Naar waar?"  
"Dat zal ik je wel later vertellen."  
"Ik vroeg: NAAR WAAR?!" Roept Kai en neemt een stap naar voren.  
De jongen schrok van haar reactie,maar blijft op zijn plaats staan. Er heerst een korte stilte en Kai wacht nog steeds op zijn antwoord.  
"Als je dat zo graag wilt weten: Ik heb vervoer nodig naar Skypiea."  
"Skypiea?"  
"Leg ik later uit. Maar hebben we een deal?" Vraagt de kleine jongen.  
Kai denkt na. En realiseert zich dat ze zich bijna liet manipuleren door een klein kind.  
Ze begint te lachen en kijkt naar de jongen. De jongen krijgt een slecht gevoel hierdoor.  
"En wat dacht je ervan gewoon te zeggen waar hij is en dan laat ik je met gerust?"  
"Neen,dat was niet de deal!"  
"Je hebt geen keuze" zegt Kai met een grijns en haalt het zeewier tevoorschijn dat ze op het strand vonden.  
"Whaa!"  
De jongen probeert tegen te werken,maar ze heeft hem al het zeewier lijkt hij nu op een rups.  
"Laat me _LOS_! Wacht maar tot ik terug vrij ben!" Roep de jongen boos.  
"En wat dan,kleine? Je brengt mijn beste vriend in gevaar. Je moet me vertellen waar hij liefst nu."

De jongen kijkt diep in haar ogen. En voelde zich...bijna ontroerd.  
"Nee."  
"Jij gaat me dat nu vertellen ,kleine etterbak!" Roept Kai terwijl hij aan de wangen van de jongen trekt.  
_"AUW,AUW,AUW,LAAT ME LOS!"_  
_ "Zegt het!"_  
_ "OKÉ! IK VERTEL HET JE! MAAR LAAT MIJN WANGEN LOS!"_  
Kai laat zijn wangen los.  
"De bergrovers hebben een ondergrondse schuilplaats maar hebben overal tunnels. Ik weet welke tunnel je moet pakken" verteld hij met zijn rode wangen.  
Kai pakt hem op en begint met lopen. Terwijl de jongen om hulp roept,schreeuwt Kai:  
_"BYSTRO! IK KOM JE HALEN!"_

_**Wordt vervolgd**_


End file.
